Heroes never die
by Vamps-Wolf
Summary: "Les héros ne meurent jamais, n'est-ce pas, Commandant ? Sombra." Le passé et le présent des membres d'Overwatch vont se mêler pour les anéantir ou faire renaître les anciens héros ? [Pause]
1. Prologue

**Salutations futurs héros, et bienvenue sur ma fanfiction sur l'univers d'Overwatch.**

 **Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ni l'univers qui appartient à Blizzard, mais je m'amuse avec eux pour cette histoire.**

 **Warning : Il y a de la romance homosexuelle entre hommes ou/et entre femmes. Surement des lemons, mais je ne pense pas en faire.**

 **Sortie des chapitres : Un par mois. Étant donner que je travaille sur un roman à côté, compliqué d'écrire sur deux fronts avec deux univers complètements différents. Je pourrais mettre toutes les deux semaines si je vois que je suis sur la fin. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **J'accepte volontiers les commentaires sur mon Français, sur l'histoire. J'adore avoir des avis.**

 **Bonne lecture et à dans un mois.**

 **Wolf**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Les balles sifflaient. Les cris et les injures volaient entre les deux camps. Un combat. Une bataille. Une simple mission. Overwatch contre La Griffe.

Sombra avait embarquée ses "amis" pour une petite virée dans le désert, plus précisément à Anubis pour une "petite affaire" selon elle. Faucheur était venu en traînant des pieds, Fatale n'avait pas omis d'opinion. Puis la trentenaire avait affirmé qu'il fallait "sortir" les petits nuevo et que c'était une petite mission.

Une simple mission de reconnaissance selon ces dires. Puis, Overwatch arriva quand la mexicaine déclencha l'alarme en tentant de pirater le système de sécurité d'Helix en l'injuriant en espagnol.

Ils auraient pu fuir l'arrivée des "héros", mais Faucheur voyait là, son moment de terminer avec sa vengeance.

Cachée derrière le mur menant à l'entrée du temple d'Anubis, Ange tenait son arme à feu contre sa poitrine. Dans son communicateur accroché à son oreille, elle entendait Jesse râlait contre les grenades de Chacal avant qu'une détonation résonna dans le temple, puis un bref silence coupait par un cri de rage celui de Jack Morrison. La voix alerte de Wilhelm résonna, puis un rire de fou, fit venir les larmes aux yeux à Angela en entendant les râles d'agonie de ses camarades et amis.

\- Angela.

La voix robotique de Genji semblait douce et emplie de douleur, les doigts métalliques du cyborg captura les larmes de la femme médecin, recevant un semblant de sourire.

\- Reste ici, je reviens avec les autres. Si tu te sens en danger, fuis.

\- Je ne fuirais pas, Genji. Affirma la suissesse, d'un ton ferme.

Le cyborg lança un regard dur sous sa visière que la femme ne voyait pas, mais le devinait bien, connaissant le ninja.

\- Très bien alors fais attention à toi, Angela.

La silhouette de Genji disparu en une fraction de seconde sous les yeux la femme médecin, qui sentit un frisson d'horreur et avait l'envie de suivre l'épéiste, même si le danger était important.

\- Voyons Angela, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Marmonna-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une mission. Tu en as déjà fait par le passé...Alors pourquoi je tremble ?

Angela ressentait qu'un évènement important approché, et aussi un regard posé sur elle, venant de sa droite. D'un mouvement sec, elle se tourna en pointant son blaster en ne voyant que les ruines du temple tremblant et ce n'était pas dû à la chaleur de la région. Elle cligna des yeux, et hoqueta quand un visage malicieux apparut devant elle.

\- ¡Holà!

Angela poussa un cri avant de tirer et prendre la fuite.

Sombra se baissa à temps, et avec un sourire en coin se releva pour marcher en prenant la même direction.

\- La blondinette arrive. Annonça la mexicaine.

\- Je l'attends. Susurra la voix de Fatale.

Angela passa l'arche du temple avec son arme au poing, mais le cri de guerre de Genji l'a fit sursauter pour constater l'horreur du champ de bataille.

Reinhardt était assis contre la statue évanouie, avec le devant de son armure tâchait de sang; Ana était allongée face contre le sol, et ne semblait pas respirer; le chapeau de cowboy de Jesse reposait non loin du corps caché par un muret où elle ne vit que les bottes du tireur à la gâchette dépassaient; Jack avait un genou à terre et respirer difficilement, devant lui, Reaper avait l'un de ses guns poser sur son front, prêt à l'abattre.

Une détonation fit tourner la tête d'Ange pour voir Genji reflétait la mine envoyer par Chacal, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Puis un bruit de chaîne, et un coup de feu et de ferrailles lui fit comprendre l'horreur, quand le corps robotique de Genji retomba lourdement.

\- Angela … fut le dernier souffle du ninja dans l'oreillette d'Ange.

\- Le ninja mort, à ton tour, Jack. Annonça sombrement Reaper.

Jack se mit à rire mais il s'étouffa jusqu'à cracher du sang sur les bottes de son ex-meilleur ami et coéquipier.

\- Oups. Désolé Gabs. Ricana le soldat mourant.

Faucheur se tendit à cette appellation, et son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette, mais un bruit d'ailes mécaniques, le fit ricaner.

\- Désolé, Angela. Tu arrives trop tard.

Deux détonations résonna dans le temple d'Anubis, puis un silence obscur avant d'être couper par la voix de Reaper.

\- On rentre.

\- Mais … Commença Chacal, avant de se faire couper par Sombra qui sortit des ombres comme à son habitude.

\- Silencio niño.

Chacal fit la moue et fit signe à Chopper de le suivre en direction de la sortie du temple. Faucheur vit la silhouette de Fatale descendre avec son grappin, et lui envoyait un regard plus froid qu'à la coutume, avant de suivre les deux anciens mercenaires.

Marchant côte à côte, Reaper et Sombra gardaient le silence jusqu'à que le plus ancien se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

\- Pose ta question, tu en meurs d'envie. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu as hésité ?

\- …

\- Respondo a mi pregunta, cabron !

\- Je t'ai dit de poser ta question, pas que j'allais y répondre.

Sombra grogna en montant dans le vaisseau à la suite de son chef d'équipe, en imaginant parfaitement son sourire satisfait cacher derrière son masque.

Pendant que le soleil finissait sa course se cachant derrière le temple d'Anubis, une voix faible souffla une phrase, puis une lumière violente surgit.

\- Les héros ne meurent jamais …


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salutation héros ! Non ça fait pas un mois, mais comme c'est l'anniversaire d'Overwatch demain. Je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère que le prologue vous a plu. J'adore tous les personnages d'Overwatch et là, j'aime beaucoup Reyes et Sombra. Les "méchants" sont toujours intéressants à faire évoluer dans une histoire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fête d'anniversaire sur le jeu ! ;)**

 **Wolf**

 **PS : J'ai corrigée ces deux premiers chapitres seule, j'espère que j'aurais éliminer le plus gros des fautes si ce n'est pas le cas. J'en suis désolé et si ça vous gêne beaucoup trop pour lire la fanfiction, vous pouvez éviter de la lire, je comprendrais la raison. Merci de votre compréhension et de vos suivis. A bientôt pour le chapitre 2.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Les yeux azurs s'assombrirent, les iris se dilatèrent. Le nez frôlant son jumeau, une bouche gourmande cherchant sa consœur faisant soupirer de plaisir leurs propriétaires. Un frisson dévalant le dos où des doigts agiles s'amusaient à faire gémir son partenaire. La peau caramel fut dévorée comme celle à la vanille, malgré la fine pellicule de sueur dût à la chaleur de la chambre. Des jambes entremêlées, deux corps dansant sensuellement sans penser au lendemain, et pourtant …

\- Gabs ?

Gabriel Reyes ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son amant, qui avait un doux sourire en l'observant. Les doigts légèrement rêches glissaient sur l'un de ses pectoraux, en une douce caresse empli d'une tendresse, qui gêna l'homme de couleur.

Il attrapa la main et évitait le regard bleu pour observer les draps froissés cachant à peine leur nudité. Gabriel déglutit.

\- Un problème ? demanda délicatement Jack Morrison.

Maintenant réveillé, Gabriel avait son bas du dos le faisant souffrir, mais la situation était gênante. Il n'était pas venu dans cette chambre d'hôtel pour coucher avec son meilleur ami, s'il pouvait le nommer ainsi après cette nuit brûlante.

Une sonnerie de téléphone portable fît sursauter les deux hommes, faisant grogner de douleur, Gabriel qui s'était relevé brusquement.

\- Je te hais, Jack Morrison.

\- T'habitude, on me dit plutôt : "Oh c'était trop bon, Jack !" Déclara le soldat en imitant une voix féminine.

La sonnerie s'arrêta. Gabriel plissa les yeux et scannait le sol de la chambre à la recherche d'un de ses vêtements.

\- Gabs ? Oh !

\- Quoi !

Jack leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, avec un sourire maladroit, qui faisait craquer Gabriel sans raison. Ce sourire, ses yeux étincelants et son expression était "adorable". Ce mot faisait tellement fille, mais malgré lui, il se calma et sourit à Jack avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Tu sais que tu es bizarre, Gabs.

\- Tu peux pas profiter de cet instant avant que nos obligations nous saute à la tête. Soupira Gabs, avant de pousser son amant dans le lit, mais grimaça.

\- Doucement, Cow-boy ! Ricana Jack, en voyant la grimace déformé le visage de son ami en le chevauchant.

\- Ne mêle pas Jesse à nous …

\- ...

Un silence tendu se créa mais fut coupé par l'éclat de rire du blond, qui le communiqua à son coéquipier qui s'écroula sur le torse blanc.

\- Toujours jaloux de Jesse ! S'exclama entre deux éclats de rires. Tu n'es pas possible, Gabs !

\- Ta gueule, hijo de puta !

Jack repartit dans un autre fou rire, mais l'instant de flottement fut rompu par la même sonnerie de portable. Gabriel grogna en se relevant et sortit du lit pour partir à la recherche de son portable en suivant la musique de Metallica.

\- Doucement, laisse moi apprécier la vue… susurra Jack, légèrement relevé sur le côté.

\- Crétin. Grogna Gabriel, en se relevant "doucement", montrant bien son dos à son amant qui siffla, appréciant grandement le spectacle.

Gabriel s'empara de son jean et l'enfila sur sa peau nue, puis ramassa son portable qui était caché en dessous. Il avait raté encore l'appel et fronça les sourcils en voyant le numéro masqué qui l'avait appelé.

Il rappela le numéro, et il reconnut directement la voix douce et froide, qui lui noua l'estomac.

\- Alors, on s'amuse bien avec le commandant d'Overwatch, Gabriel ?

\- …

\- Pas de réponse. Très bien. Maintenant, regarde par la fenêtre.

Gabriel suivit les consignes et déglutit en voyant dans le bâtiment en face, une silhouette vêtue de noir et de gris, et un éclat de lumière, lui fit comprendre qu'un sniper était fixé vers l'intérieur de la chambre. D'un coup d'œil nerveux derrière lui, Gabriel vît un point rouge visait le dos de Jack qui s'était relevé du lit pour chercher ses habits également. Reyes se retourna à la fenêtre et fusilla du regard où Amélie Delacroix était situé sur le toit.

\- Tu avais une mission, Gabriel. Une seule. Je peux le faire pour toi, si tu le souhaites.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-il, faisant battre la chamade à son cœur. Je le ferais. Dis leur que je le ferais !

\- Gabs ?

\- Très bien, je te laisse cette seconde chance. Déclara Fatale, avant de raccrocher.

\- Gabs ? Ça va ? C'était le commandement qui t'a appelé pour une mission ? Demanda Jack en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son amant.

Gabriel ne répondit pas, jusqu'à que la silhouette fine de la snipeuse disparaisse, et qu'il se retourne vers Jack avec un air froid, qui fit froncer les sourcils de ce dernier.

\- Ne me touche plus, Morrison.

Le ton glacial statufié le soldat qui ne comprit l'attitude de son amant, et sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel se ferma en douceur derrière lui, emportant l'odeur de son ami.

 **OooOooO**

Brusquement, Gabriel s'asseyait dans son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet tout en sortant un de ses guns sous son oreiller et visa la silhouette assise dans le fauteuil de sa chambre. Imperturbable, Fatale fixait Gabriel de son regard meurtrier.

L'homme soupira en se recouchant et rangea l'arme où elle se trouvait et se mit à fixer son plafond blanc métallique.

\- Qu'est-que tu veux Amélie ? lança Gabriel, en sachant que prononcer l'ancien prénom de la tueuse la mettait en rogne.

\- Ça fait trois fois, Gabriel.

Faucheur ricana. Il savait qu'il aurait dû tirer dans la tête de ce crétin aux cheveux blancs, mais il n'avait pas pu. Encore ce sourire stupide lui avait fait rater un battement de cœur, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

\- Il a bougé la tête. Mentit Gabriel, d'un ton monocorde. Et toi, ton excuse pour Angela, tu as touché sa jambe, mais pas sa tête. Ça fait deux erreurs, non ?

Fatale grogna et se leva du fauteuil.

\- La prochaine fois, je ne raterai pas ma cible. Lança-t-elle, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Holà Amigos !

Habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc large et d'un short violet moulant, Sombra venait tout simplement de se lever étant donné qu'elle ne portait aucun maquillage, mais avait celui de son oreiller sur son côté droit de son visage.

La française fusilla la hackeuse avant de fuir le lieu, sous le regard inquisiteur de cette dernière.

\- Arrête de réfléchir et ferme la porte de ma chambre. Ordonna Faucheur, en se retournant dans son lit.

\- Gaby …

\- …

\- Gaby … ?

\- …

\- Gaby !

\- Quoi !

\- Il est 7h. C'est bientôt l'heure du …

\- … débriefing de la mission d'hier. Je sais, Sombra. Grogna Gabriel en se rasseyant dans son lit.

Faucheur sentit son lit s'affaisser et reconnu l'odeur du parfum de Sombra, très discrète et fruité. D'un coin de l'œil, il vit la mexicaine le fixait d'un air sérieux qui dérangeait l'ancien héros.

\- Tu es encore beau-gosse pour ton âge, cabron. disait-elle, d'un ton léger avant de disparaître de la chambre, en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Faucheur resta hébété, et ce fut la voix rieuse de Chacal qui le réveilla complètement.

\- Ça va, boss ?

\- Fermez cette putain de porte, por amor de Dios !

Le rire lointain de Sombra lui parvient, le faisant encore plus enrager.

 **OooOooO**

\- Jack ? Hé, Jack, debout…!

L'ancien commandant papillonna les yeux avant de s'étirer et grimacer dût aux craquements et se rasseyait plus confortablement dans le fauteuil où il s'était endormi. Le plaid glissa sur ses genoux et il frissonna légèrement suite à la fraîcheur du lieu. Face à lui, Winston lui lança un regard critique, et il balaya d'un mouvement de main, l'envie de son ami de le questionner sur son état.

\- Comment va Angela ?

\- Bien. Ana a suivi les consignes d'Angela pour retirer la balle de son mollet, maintenant, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille. Annonça Winston, d'un ton bas.

\- Ok. Quelqu'un est à son chevet ? demanda Jack, en pliant le plaid.

\- Oui. Ria le scientifique. Genji n'a pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'est évanouit. Il médite dans la chambre.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ana est partie se reposer surtout parce que Fariha lui a criée dessus qu'elle était plus aussi jeune qu'avant.

Jack ricana en imaginant la réaction de son ancienne seconde, face à la réprimande de sa fille.

\- Wilhelm est rentré chez lui pour se ressourcer avec sa famille.

Le soldat hocha la tête, compréhensible.

\- Et Jesse s'est enfermé dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait l'air ronchon.

L'ancien blond soupira et se demanda ce qui ou quoi pouvait énerver le Cow-boy, mais la voix bourrue de Winston le sortit de ses réflexions.

\- Les autres vont venir prendre des nouvelles. Je leur ait dit de venir pour ce midi, tu as encore le temps de te reposer.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris. Dit simplement Jack, en comprenant la demande appuyé du gorille chercheur.

D'un pas nonchalant, Jack prit la direction de son dortoir, et allait pour s'écrouler sur son lit quand son portable posé sur sa table de chevet, sonna. Il ne l'emmenait jamais en mission de peur de le casser, ce qui faisait toujours enrager son ex-coéquipier, Gabriel.

Il s'empara et sursauta en voyant le MMS s'affichait sur son écran. C'était une photographie du temps des débuts d'Overwatch, Gabriel et lui étaient côte à côte, riant en se regardant dans les yeux. Le cœur du militaire s'emballa en revoyant le visage bronzé de son amant, non caché par un masque représentant la faucheuse.

Pendant de longues minutes, il s'abreuva de ce visage jeune et beau, avant qu'un second message lui soit envoyé, toujours d'un numéro masqué.

"Les héros ne meurent jamais, n'est-ce pas, Commandant ?

Sombra."

Jack sortit en vitesse de sa chambre, et prit la direction de la salle d'informatique ou dit la salle de jeu, et s'assit devant l'ordinateur, prêt à chercher des informations sur une certaine "Sombra" sans savoir qu'il allait devenir fou en le faisant.

 **OooOooO**

\- Sombra … Arrête de ricaner … Grogna Gabriel, en voyant la hackeuse, pianotait sur son portable avec un grand sourire malicieux.

\- ¡Perdone!

\- … Bon, continuons. Fit une voix depuis le grand écran de la salle de réunion, plongeant la pièce déjà dans l'obscurité, dans une atmosphère glaciale, rendant les membres de la Griffe, encore plus mauvais.

\- Faucheur. Vous ne vous occupez plus d'Overwatch, ce sera la prochaine mission de Junkrat et Roadhog. Vous avez fait la dernière erreur, et je ne veux pas que vous interveniez dans leur mission. Suis-je assez clair ? Claqua la voix dans la pièce coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Gabriel, qui resta glacialement silencieux tout en étant tendu au maximum.

\- Je vous recontacterais pour plus de détails pour la prochaine mission. Rompez !

A peine la voix eut lancer son dernier ordre, que Gabriel se dématérialisa et disparu de la pièce.

\- Ça sent le roussi, non ? Ricana la voix de Jamison faisait rire son ami et garde du corps, Mako.

Fatale sortit de la salle de réunion avec son air toujours hautain, Sombra suivit en roulant des yeux laissant les deux mercenaires seuls, mais une petite alarme lumineuse apparut sur l'écran de son téléphone lui faisant savoir que quelqu'un la rechercher sur les réseaux du web. La hackeuse ricana et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle voulait jouer un peu avec ce dénommé Jack Morrison.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Nouveau chapitre de mon histoire qui j'espère continuera à vous plaire malgré les fautes, qui normalement on été corrigé au mieux. Si c'est toujours pas le cas, cela veut dire que mes correcteurs sont aveugles et moi-même.**

 **Sinon, dans ce chapitre, j'adore l'avancée de certaines relations anciennes et nouvelles. A vous de découvrir !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **A dans un mois.**

 **Wolf**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

La mort. Genji en avait jamais eu peur. La véritable frayeur fut la douleur, sentimentalement ou physiquement. C'était une peur ancrée en lui depuis la disparition de la mère Shimada.

Hanzo avait veillé sur lui, le couvant comme une seconde mère, et son père était toujours gentil et avenant avec lui. Le ninja ne pouvait pas oublier les nuits où son frère pleurait face à la dureté de la discipline de leur père pour lui apprendre à devenir un futur et parfait successeur.

Lui, Genji faisait son possible pour réconforter et d'être un soutien pour son frère, mais en grandissant l'attrait pour les femmes et les sorties nocturnes, éloignèrent les deux frères. L'un préférait sortir s'amuser tandis que l'autre continuait son apprentissage, puis un jour tout bascula.

Le Père Shimada mourut et ce fut la première fois que Genji vit son frère montrait un visage emplit de terreur. Malgré toutes ses années de savoir, l'aîné se sentait libre du poids pesant que son père exercer sur lui, et à la fois toujours enchaîné à cette vie qu'il refusait.

Alors comme il y a des années, Hanzo demanda de l'aide à son frère, mais Genji refusa.

Le plus âgé reconnu qu'avoir couvé son jeune frère avait été une mauvaise chose, et exigea de son frère de l'aider. Le même refus. Le même dédain.

Puis la rage s'empara d'Hanzo, ce qui réveilla la phobie de Genji, qui essaya de rester en vie, mais l'entraînement intensif fut plus fort.

Ce jour là, Genji connu la première fois :la mort. Mais ce fut le jour où il rencontra un être céleste au doux nom d'Angela.

Elle lui avait donnait une seconde chance sur la vie, même s'il a eu dû mal à accepter son corps robotique.

De nouveau, cette femme lui donnait une autre chance de fouler cette terre, et avait de nouveau, réveiller sa peur, qui semblait avoir évolué avec le temps. C'était la première fois, qu'il percevait cette sensation unique pour une femme. Il avait peur de la perdre.

Un sourire maladroit à cette pensée se dessinant sur son visage où sa mâchoire avait été refaite en métal. Il avait retiré son casque laissant sa part humaine à l'air libre, ses yeux étaient fermés, mais s'ouvrit à la voix fluette d'Angela.

\- Genji …

\- Je suis là, Angela. Dit-il d'une voix douce, en se relevant d'un mouvement souple et s'approchant du lit de la femme.

\- Tu vas bien. Je suis soulagée. Souffla la doctoresse, en s'emparant de la main métallique du cyborg.

\- Moi, j'aurais préférée que tu fasses plus attention à ton énergie et à toi. Réprimanda le ninja.

Angela ria. Genji croisa ses bras sur son torse et lui lança un regard dur.

\- Pardonne-moi, Genji. Mais c'est mon rôle de vous soigner et quand c'est nécessaire, je dois vous sauvez la vie.

\- Pas celui de souffrir pour nous …

\- Ce n'est qu'une balle dans mon mollet, je vais vite me remettre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

\- Non, ça va pas … Ça n'ira pas … Marmonna sombrement Genji, en s'éloignant du lit.

\- Genji … ?

On toqua à la porte et Angela soupira en voyant le ninja remettre son casque complet avant de reprendre sa place de méditation. Même si la femme savait que le ninja écoutait et veillerais sur elle.

Entrez !

 **OooOooO**

Cinq robots d'entraînements se baladaient dans un chemin prédéfini, en face d'eux, un homme au regard sombre fixant leurs allers-retours. Une main sur son pacificateur, Jesse était tendue à l'extrême. Il avait enlevé son poncho et son chapeau, qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement.

Il inspira profondément et bloqua sa respiration, puis son corps agit. 6 balles sifflant dans la pièce, et quatre robots détruits.

Le cow-boy grogna de frustration et rangea son colt à sa ceinture, et prit la direction de la sortie, en s'épongeant le visage.

Revoir Reyes l'avait fait rater ses tirs sur cette femme espagnole, qui semblait avoir une technologie avancée pour disparaître en une fraction de seconde, et ce n'était pas dû à de la magie. Le tireur s'était juste pris une mine de ce fou furieux, avant de tomber dans les vapes avec un rire rauque qu'il semblait encore le hanter.

Reyes était en vie. Son mentor. Le premier homme dont il était tombé amoureux aussi.

Jesse ricana en entrant dans sa chambre pour foncer sous la douche, et réfléchir à ses erreurs.

 **OooOooO**

Assis à un bar, Hanzo observait d'un air sceptique ce moine omniac, qui semblait plus ressembler à un gosse qu'à un être spirituel et humble. Il soupira quand ce dernier commanda un énième verre représenté sur la carte des boissons, pour ensuite le tendre à l'archer, qui grogna.

\- Goûter celui-ci et dites moi ce que c'est. Demanda avec enthousiasme, Zenyatta. Ce sera le dernier.

Je me demande encore ce que vous avez pu apprendre à mon frère … - hic - quand je vous … vous voit ainsi. Marmonna Hanzo en prenant le verre aux couleurs pastels. Je tiens bien le saké, mais ces mixtures occidentales sont trop bizarres.

Hanzo but le verre d'un coup sec et vit le bar tourné autour de lui. Mais surtout deux Zenyatta qui riait de lui.

\- J'ai appris à votre frère à vaincre sa haine de son nouveau corps. Pour vous, je veux vous apprendre ce que votre frère sait déjà : vivre.

\- Je vis. Je respire. Et je crois que je suis soul. Lança Hanzo avant de s'effondrer sur le bar.

\- Bien. Je vais monter dans ma chambre et on se retrouve ce soir pour aller prendre cette avion.

\- Ouais...Ouais…

Zenyatta partit tout en sifflotant vers sa chambre de l'hôtel, non loin de l'aéroport. La télévision du monde avait communiqué sur l'attaque d'Overwatch dans le temple d'Anubis et l'image choquante de Genji portant le corps du femme blonde, avait fait bondir Hanzo et réfléchir Zenyatta. En une heure, deux billets d'avions fut réservé par l'archer qui avait encore des contacts de son père dans la poche, et il partirait le soir même pour l'Europe.

Mais pour l'attente, l'aîné des Shimada avait pris des chambres hors du monastère des Shambali, pour plus de simplicité, même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué au moine, que l'austérité du monastère lui rappelait trop chez lui.

Hanzo se traîna vers l'étage où du moins, il essaya difficilement pour s'écrouler sur le sol de sa chambre, vaincu par l'alcool. Sa dernière pensée sensée fut qu'il était à peine treize heures de l'après-midi et que d'habitude, il était soul plus tôt.

 **OooOooO**

Sortit de sa douche, Jesse s'habilla d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'une chemise à carreau rouge, d'un jean, et décida qu'il avait besoin d'un verre de Whisky pour se détendre. Il sortit de sa chambre quand un éclat de voix le fit froncer les sourcils.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et frappa à la porte, faisant taire les voix, puis la voix d'Ange retentit derrière l'invitant à rentrer.

\- Hé ça va, Darling ? demanda d'un ton faussement enjoué Jesse à Angela, qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Je vais bien. D'ici une semaine, je pourrais de nouveau gambader. Et puis, j'ai un garde du corps très sympathique que demander de plus. S'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse.

\- Mouais... Depuis quand un tas de ferraille peut protéger quelqu'un ?

La doctoresse se tendit à la phrase emplit de froideur lancer par le cow-boy fusillant du regard, Genji qui resta de marbre.

\- Jesse ! Voyons !

\- Quoi ! Il n'a pas pu te protéger alors qu'il se dit "être ton garde du corps", on se moque de qui. Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu t'en rend compte Angela !

\- Jesse …

Angela se mordit la lèvre, et une grimace triste se dessina sur son visage.

\- Silence, McCree …

La voix neutre du ninja arrêta Jesse dans sa colère, qui ricana en se tourna complètement vers lui.

\- Je ne me tairais pas, pièce détachée !

\- Bien …

D'un mouvement souple et rapide, Genji sortit sa seconde lame et menaça Jesse à la gorge qui s'était retrouvé plaquer contre le mur près de la porte, mais le ricanement cynique de ce dernier fit comprendre la situation.

\- Je suis rapide aussi, robot de mes couilles.

Entre les deux duellistes, le pacificateur pointer le cœur du cyborg. La tension était palpable.

\- Arrêtez ! Genji ! Jesse ! Quelqu'un ! Arrêtez-les ! Je vous en prie ! S'écria Angela, en sentant que le moindre mouvement venant des deux hommes pouvaient déclencher un désastre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Angela. Ce fou ne sait pas tirer, même aussi près de sa cible, hein McCree ?

\- La ferme, ninja de pacotille ! Cria Jesse en crispant son doigt sur la gâchette, faisant presser la lame sur sa gorge.

Angela eut un hoquet en voyant un filet de sang coulait sur la gorge du Cow-Boy. De nouveau, elle allait crier à l'aide que sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement, pour voir la silhouette de Jack, l'air éreinté.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, l'ancien commandant grogna, et se frotta les yeux après avoir enlevé ses lunettes, celle qu'il mettait au lieu de sa visière pour les combats.

\- Lâchez vos armes. Angela a besoin de repos, pas d'un combat de coqs dans sa chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas moi l'intrus dans ce lieu. Dit calmement, Genji en se reculant d'un pas.

\- Depuis le début, tu es un intrus ici. Grogna Jesse en faisant pareil.

Jack s'avança et tendit ses deux mains vers les deux duellistes qui se tournèrent vers lui, d'un air incrédule.

\- Vos armes, messieurs.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, Jack ? S'exclama Jesse, d'un air abasourdi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser mon pacificateur ?

\- …

Jack ne répondit rien et fit un signe de la main pour bien insister sur le fait qu'il voulait leurs armes. Genji fut le premier à déposer ses sabres dans la main gauche du soldat, tandis que Jesse grimaça en lâchant l'arme dans la seconde main.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Quand les enfants sont pas sages, on leur confisque leurs jouets. Dit Jack, d'un ton ironique avant de reprendre un ton plus ferme. Maintenant dégagez de cette chambre, tous les deux et je ne veux plus vous entendre avant l'arrivée des autres pour ce midi.

Genji salua humblement Angela et Jack avant de sortir de la pièce. Jesse fusilla Jack avant de sortir de la pièce avec les mains dans les poches, et un air boudeur.

Un reniflement fit tourner la tête vers Angela qui essuya les larmes de crainte qui avait couler sur ses joues blanches.

\- Tu serais un père parfait, Jack. dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Vraiment.

\- Peut-être, mais si j'avais eu ces deux sales gosses, je crois que j'aurais eu mes cheveux blancs bien plus tôt. Soupira Jack. Sinon ça va aller ?

\- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

\- Ça va. Mentit Jack, avec un sourire crispé. Je vais te laisser te reposer et mettre ces armes dans l'armurerie. Dit-il en reculant vers la porte.

\- Attends, Jack. J'ai une question à te poser.

Jack se tendit et invita la femme à poser sa question d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en danger dans le temple ?

\- On était tous en danger, ma belle. Tu nous as tous sauvés d'une mort certaine. Merci Angela. dit-il d'un ton doux, avant de sortir.

\- Merci Jack, souffla Angela en lâchant une énième larme.


End file.
